Star of the show
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob had lost his job at the Krusty Krab, and took an unexpected job at a stange place, SPANDY/SMUT. R&R


A boat pulled up to a tall grey building, once you entered the parking lot you could hear the music from the outside, crowds of women all walked into the building, laughing and talking to each other about the great time they were about to have. Sandy stepped outside of her boat, "I've never heard of this place before." she says to herself, she turns to you, the reader, "Normally, I wouldn't waste my time going to such places, but, I kinda have no choice, I'm supposed ta meet a few friends here, they said that this place was the, 'bomb', well, honestly, it could use a few, explosions." she rolls her eyes as she approaches the doors.

"Name, and date of birth," the bouncer at the front entrance says, Sandy hands him her driver's license, "Sandra Cheeks, 6-25-1986." the man nodded, giving back her information, "Have fun."

Sandy stepped inside the brightly lit room, a bunch of colorful lights danced around the club, the bar was in front of her, while she was walking towards the bar, a muscular man in nothing but his jocks stepped in front of her, his bulge was extremely visible, he moved his body along to the music, Sandy couldn't help but to laugh, looking around the room, at all the male dancers, there were three stages, but one of them was over crowded with females, screaming and jumping for the entertainer.

Another male entertainer stepped in front of her, nothing but a gift wrapped box covered him, he motioned for her to untie the red bow, she looked at him and shook her head, looking at the crowded stage, she couldn't even see the dancer, the man with the box sighs, "You want him, don't you?" he asked her, Sandy looked at the boxed man, "Everyone does, he's pretty popular, but only for a limited time."

"Why, there aren't any other men here the girls can go to?" she asked, the man in the box laughed, "There are, but, he's the most talented, we can't be mad at him, the cheap man who runs this joint moved him from the kitchen and now… he's just an entertainer until ten." Sandy looks at her watch, it was only eight, "Drink?" asks a waiter who was walking around with a tray of drinks, sure why not, she was at a bar after all.

Sandy sat at the bar table, looking out at the ocean of girls, while occasionally getting a few dances from the wandering men, like the wrangler, ain't like the ones in texas, but, he was close enough. After about two cocktails, she got enough courage to see what the fuss was all about over that one stage. Sandy grunted as she pushed through many of the hungry young, some middle aged, and old, that waved their dollar bills in the air.

Once she got to the front, the cocktail that she had in her hand dropped to the ground, my this was very interesting, the way he could move his nicely toned body, this didn't make any sense at all, "Spongebob?" Sandy called his name, this caused the talented male dancer to stop in his tracks, immediately recognizing that sweet voice.

Spongebob, dressed in a tight black jock strap, and a leather chest strap, turned to her, "S, Sandy?" he softly spoke, Sandy stepped closer, but was pushed back by a guard that had been guarding the stage, since women were known to attack. Sandy glared at the tall man before looking at Spongebob who had covered his bulge, "Wh, what are you doing here?" he asked her, Sandy glanced at all the cheering women, begging him to take something off, "I'd ask y'all the same." she replied turning her head towards him, Spongebob wiped his eyes of a tear.

"Hey, get back in line, I was here first!" shouted a random woman who tapped Sandy on her shoulder, causing Spongebob to gasp under his breath, Sandy turned to the woman, "Get yer smelly fish hands off me!" she ordered, "Oh, yeah what are ya gonna do if I don't?" the woman barked, Sandy growled, "I'll show y'all what I'll-" "Sandy!" Spongebob called out to her, having her turn to look at him, Spongebob leaned down to the guard to whisper something, afterwards the guard stepped aside and Spongebob gestured for Sandy to come on stage.

"What, how come she gets to go on stage! That's against the rules!" shouted the same woman as Spongebob and Sandy walked back stage, her hand in his, as he turned away, the women went wild as his ass was exposed.

* * *

Sandy sat in a red room on a round red bed, candles lit around the room, Spongebob walked out of a separate room, a robe wrapped around himself as he tied it. Spongebob sits down next to her, she looked at him, glancing at a bit of his chest that was still exposed.

Sandy shakes her head, "What are y'all doing here?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, the first thing that she asks, not a, hi, how are you hug. He turns his head to the ground, "It's a long story.." he said, Sandy scoots closer, holding his arm for comfort, "I, I don't care, I wanna know, this, this is bad, this ain't like y'all, something must'a happened, a, and I wanna know." she said, Spongebob looked at her before looking away, scratching the back of his head.

"I got fired." he answered, Sandy cocked her head, "Fired? From where? The Krusty Krab?" she asked, Spongebob scoffed, "From everywhere." he shrugs before looking at her, tears already in his eyes, he opens his mouth but he's speechless.

* * *

What had started out as a normal, great day, Spongebob waking up to his alarm clock, getting dressed and then heading down to the Krusty krab. In the kitchen, Spongebob stood proud, watching as his patties cooked to perfection.

Eugene was in his office, counting his money, "Huh? What's this?" Krabs asked as he looked at the digits, finding that there was something extremely wrong. Krabs busted out the megaphone, "Attention all Krusty Krab employees, stop everything that yer doin, and report to me office!" Krabs shouted, Spongebob was the last one in, having to take the patties off the grill before they burned.

The boy stood next to Squidward, waiting for the news that the boss man had to tell them, hoping that they didn't have to take tomorrow off. Squidward yawned, "What is it, it can't be more important than my nap, if it's not then-" "Hush yer mouth Squidward, we've got a thief among us." Krabs said, making Spongebob gasp, "Don't tell me someone stole the secret Krabby Patty recipe!" he pulled at his face, he'd been here all afternoon, and morning, he hadn't seen a thing, unless it had been shrunken, and taken out from under his nose.

Krabs shook his head, "Worse, some filthy varmint, stole me Money." Spongebob glanced at Squidward, money? Spongebob looked back, "Well, do you have any clues?" Spongebob asked, "How much was it?" he asked, "Yesterday, I had counted all of me money, and all of it was there, but when I counted it today, there was a cent missing, and so.. What I want to know is, which one of you dirty thieves, stole me penny."

Squidward rolled his eyes, "All this fuss, over a penny?" Squidward questioned, "Yeah, who would want to take a penny, you can't buy anything with it and-" "It was you, wasn't it!" Krabs pointed at him, causing him to gasp, "ME?" he points to himself, "But, I've never stolen anything from you, I'd never… I can't even believe… maybe you misplaced it? It coulda fell on the floor while you were counting it." Spongebob said, Krabs shook his head, "I woulda heard it if it fell.. Lemme see yer hands." Krabs said.

Spongebob glanced at Squidward before holding his hands out, "Hmm, they don't even look clean, the hands of a thief." Spongebob shook his head, "They're like that because of the grease from the patties, I'm telling you sir, I didn't take your penny, wh, what would I want with a dirty old penny anyways?" Spongebob asked, Krabs snapped his fingers, "Search em, check his pockets." Krabs ordered.

Spongebob looked at Squidward who approached him, the sponge backing up, "Please, i'm telling you, I'm innocent, this isn't necessary!" Spongebob cried out as he was picked up by his feet and held upside down as they began to shake him.

His wallet with his own money and drivers permit fell out, along with a some candy and change, seeing the change, Krabs had Squidward drop the boy, "If ya didn't steal me penny, then explain this!" Krabs said as he pointed to the few pieces of change, a few quarters, nickels, a dime, and three pennies, Spongebob looked at them, "That's just change from this morning when I bought a muffin from the bakery."

"Uh huh, sure… that is my penny, ya liar… now, ya know the consequences for stealing money from me, and lyin." Krabs crossed his arms, Spongebob glanced at Squidward before looking back.

"Yer fired, and, don't even think bout coming back, and if you think fer one second that findin another job will be easy, well, you've got another thing comin, now, get outta me restaurant." Krabs growled as he pointed to the door, tears fill his eyes, "B, but sir… I didn't take.." "I'm gonna give ya a count of five to get out or i'm callin the cops."

Spongebob stood up, "Squidward, you-" "Don't look at me, I'm not the one who fired you, you got three seconds, you'd better go before it's too late." Spongebob looked at Krabs, tears rolling down his face, he picked up his stuff before running out of the place.

A few minutes later, Krabs was sitting at his desk, Squidward was still in the room, when Krabs picked up a stack of papers, and there is where he found the missing penny, "Oh, I guess he didn't steal me penny after all." he said, Squidward shook his head, "You are a cruel man, you know that, blaming Spongebob like that, you should be ashamed, for a penny." Squidward shook his head as he opened the door to walk out, "ah, I'll call em back later, tell em I'll give em another chance, later." Krabs said as the door shut.

* * *

Spongebob wiped his eyes, Sandy's jaw was hung, "A, and for a penny?" Sandy asked, Spongebob nodded, "after that, I tried to find another job, because hello, those bills aren't gonna pay themselves." Spongebob shook his head, "but I looked, and I looked, but I couldn't find a single thing, that is until I stumbled on this job." Spongebob said as he gestured to the room.

"I first started out as the cook, since, that's what I do, but that all changed when _she_ came in." Spongebob shrugged.

* * *

"Order to table 5!" Spongebob announced as he picked up a plate of chili fries and mild wings before backing out of the kitchen. Spongebob laid the customers food down on their table, a table of guys, one of the men took a look at the young cook, who was in a white button up t-shirt, the sleeves were cut off, and a black tie hung loosely around his neck while he wore long black pants.

One of the men leaned closer to him, "How much." he asked, Spongebob picked up the receipt, "Twenty two, fifty, but… the receipt says you already paid for it with a card." Spongebob informed as he pointed to the ink on the tiny slip of paper, the man began to laugh, "Yer a funny dude, and, you're pretty cute, for a sponge." the man said as he slid closer to Spongebob who giggled, "Aww, thank you sir, so, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, the man glanced at Spongebob's pants, "You." he answered, causing Spongebob to make an awkward laugh, "I, I'm sorry sir, but this item is not on the menu."

The man laughed, turning to his friends, "This dude is hilarious, ain't he?" Spongebob blushed, "Order for table 3!" one of the other cooks shouted from the kitchen, "Oh, excuse me, I must get that." Spongebob said, relieved to get out of that awkward situation, as he rushed to the window, the man turned to watch him leave, his pants were tight, ok, and he had an ass, so, it couldn't hurt to look, right?

"Too skinny." said a thick middle aged woman as she threw away a entertainer for the next, the woman shook her head, "Too old, next." the woman said with a flick of her wrist, "No, too big, do you have what I want, or don't you?" the woman asked the owner, the nervous old man scratched the back of his head, that was the last man that he had available, now, usually, he'd just walk away and go into his office, but not when the woman happened to be one of Bikini Bottoms richest widows in the entire ocean, and her money was very wanted, with that money, the place would be set for months!

As Spongebob ran out of the kitchen, doing what he'd normally done at the Krusty Krab when he had too many handfuls in a fast zip, jump, slide and spin, he'd deliver the food, perfectly, looked like the kitchen was getting more success than the strip joint itself.

"Fine, I guess you don't want my money than." the woman crossed her arms and turned her head, closing her eyes, but not before noticing the hard worker, she grinned, looking at the owner, "I thought you said that all you had was what you showed me." the woman said, the man glanced at the cook, "Wait a minute, are you suggesting the cook?" the man asked, the woman looked back at the sponge, "He looks old enough, and his moves are pretty impressive, and the way that uniform hugs his body, listen Phil, I'm not telling you how to run your business, but, that sponge, just might do the trick, send em over, I wanna meet em." she slapped her fin on the table.

The man looked back at the sponge who was at a table making a single table of girls, they were eyeing him as well, and laughing, "B, but he's not a dancer, he's the cook-" "The cook? That's even better, every woman loves a man who can cook, that can be his costume, make em spread chocolate, or whipped cream over his body, and then-" the man sighed, he needed money.

Phil whistled across the room, "Hey, Squarepants!" he shouted, catching the boy's attention, "Y, yes sir? Is there something wrong?" he asked, the man cleared his throat, "Oh please sir, I need this job, I didn't do anything, I was just-" "What are you talking bout, son?" the man asked, Spongebob wiped his eyes, "Well usually, when the boss calls my name lately, I've been getting fired- for no reason, and, this is the last place that'd hire me and.. Please, I need-" the man put his hand up, "Relax, son, I'm not gonna fire ya," he said before he pulled him close.

"Listen, yer my last hope, ya see that lady over there? She's one of Bikini Bottoms richest residence, next to Squilliam Fancyson. This place is running low on funds, and that woman just might help us. We've tried every man available tonight, but none were good enough, until she saw you, she insisted."

Spongebob glanced at the woman who was waiting for her dance, tapping her foot, her arms crossed, he looked back his boss, "But sir, I'm not a dancer, I'm the cook-" "Think of it as a promotion, you'll get paid more, I know you need the money, and so… if you dance, I know you can dance, I've seen it, and I need you to get over there and shake it, if you don't, there won't be any job, this place will shut down, and so, you're my last hope, so you don't have much of a choice, not if you want to keep this job." the man shook his head.

Spongebob scratched his head, agreeing to do it, "Great, but first, we need to get you dressed into something, nice." he said as he dragged him to the changing room.

* * *

Spongebob laughed, wiping his face, "I woulda never thought that, I'd be one of, them.. And now, i'm the star of the show, of course after that performance, with, spreading chocolate on my chest, and having her, lick it off.. Other women lined up, and I was put on the stage, there came a time where some wanted some private lessons, but… I refused, that was the number one thing I wouldn't do, and I made it clear to Phil, and he agreed that I just danced, and cooked, but when I was off the clock, I had to hide myself, I was being recognized for what I did, and well..."

* * *

Spongebob stepped out of his strip club, wearing thick sunglasses, and a trench coat, he had just clocked out, and was heading home for the night. The night was buzzing with fish, it was a late friday night. Hustling through the crowd, trying his best to remain unseen, until.

A woman in her young twenties, grunted as she ran into the young sponge, "Hey watch it.." Spongebob reached out to apologize, "I'm so sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention and…" "Wait a minute…" she leans closer to him, looking under his hat to see his face, "Hey, don't I know you?" she asked, Spongebob looked away, "N, not that I know of." he answered, the woman smiled, "Oh my god, it is you!" she raised her voice, "Yer that guy from the stri-"

Spongebob zipped up to her, covering her mouth to be quiet, "Shh, yer gonna get me found out." he whispered, his sunglasses flickering off the street light, causing the woman to shake, he slowly lifted his hand, "but, yer… him, and I am just such a big fan, and I love the way-" Spongebob covered her mouth again, looking around the crowd, he waited for people to stop looking when he rushed into the nearest dark alley.

The woman was mumbling something under his hand, he had her back against him, looking out at the alley, "I, I don't mean to scare you, but, you have to understand." he said, the woman kept shaking her head, an idea came to his mind, she said she was big fan, maybe if he..

Spongebob leaned closer, his breath hot in her ear, causing her to trimble, normally he wouldn't go this far but, she kinda left him with no choice, when half of Bikini Bottom's women, and some men, went to his new place of business, he was the star of the show after all, and it was only natural that he had a few fans, and if she had blurted it out, there would be no way for him to escape.

"I'm gonna do you a favor, dollface, I'm gonna make you feel good, and in return, I'm gonna need you to be quiet about this, do you understand?" he asked, the woman looked back at him, unsure of what he was going to do to her, "You said you were a big fan, right?" he asked, she took a moment to answer before nodding, he smiled brushing his free hand up her neck, "Good." he said as he nipped at her ear causing her to let out a moan.

Spongebob watched her face as he slid his soft, talented hands down her thin body, slipping his hand under her bikini, his eyes flickered with fire as she was brought down, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he fingered her; her free hands that clawed to set her mouth free, drifted to the stick in the coat.

Spongebob let a groan as she wrapped her fin around him, rubbing him hard, he forced his fingers further inside her, biting his lip as she squeezed him. Spongebob turned her around, facing him, he forced her against the brick wall, "Do we have a deal?" he asked her, the woman glanced at his coat, she nodded before she slid to her knees.

* * *

Sandy sat back, after listening to that encounter, Spongebob scratched the back of his head, "I know, probably not the best thing to tell anyone, huh?" he asked her, Sandy looked away, her face was red, "So, do ya do that whenever ya run into someone who knows ya?" she asked, Spongebob shakes his head, "It's only happened twice, different locations, but.. that's not important." he shook his head.

Sandy nodded, "So yer probably the reason why my friends wanted me to come, huh?"

she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Maybe, so what, do you want a dance too?" he asked, causing Sandy to laugh, "So, do ya love yer new job?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, "Well, it certainly pays more." he answered, "But it's not about the money, is it?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob shrugged, "That's the way it used to be, but we all know that life changes, and the bills will just keep getting higher and higher, and they won't pay themselves ya know."

Sandy nodded, she couldn't argue with him there, though she didn't have to pay bills to live in the dome, since her living was pretty much paid for by her bosses, all she had to do was invent things, like, this breathing device around her neck.

Spongebob turned to Sandy, smiling, "So, how have you been these days?" he asked, taking notice that she wasn't in her suit and helmet, "Oh, I've had better, and worse, and well nothing compared to y'all- Why didn't ya tell anyone? Like me, I coulda helped ya." Spongebob sighed, "I tried, but, you were so busy, and I lost track of the time, that I spent all of my time searching for new jobs or working, and no one would listen to me, I had no choice but to work here, I lost my job, my house, everything, I couldn't even afford to buy a thing of ramen noodles." he raised his arms.

Sandy looked away, now there were tears falling from her eyes, "and when I found this place… it was like a whole nother door opened for me, I got my house back, filled my fridge with food, and lived again, after I started working here, Krabs came asking me for my old job back, but the world showed me a thing or two, that I didn't need him, I was too good, the way he treated me, threw me out in the streets- I grew up and told him off, that I'd never work there again, of course, you heard what happened to the Krusty Krab." he scoffed.

Sandy looked back at him, she yelped as Spongebob forced his lips on hers, she pushed on him, pushing him back, they panted, Spongebob had his hands on her hips, his forehead leaning on hers, "Let me show you what I can do." he said as he nipped her bottom lip, "Sponge-" "It's the least I can do for the lost time, I can show you, you'd be a V.I.P, the only non-paying customer i'd have." he said, Sandy is panting as she stares him in the eyes.

Sandy moans as he kisses her again, his grip around her body grows stronger, his hands gripping at her body before he pulled her on his lap, she's standing on her knees, leaning over him as they began to make out.

He nips her bottom lip before applying his tongue, she moans, tugging at his robe, he rises to his knees, pulling her shirt up along the way, he sucks on her lip before getting off the bed, he stands in front of her, he reaches to the tied straps around his waist. "Let me show you what I get paid to do." he said as he opened the robe, exposing his chest, his erection in his briefs, she glances down at it, her face turns red, she looks away as he leans down, tugging at the band, he turns around as he pulls them down around his cheeks, looking at her before he pulls them back up, turning around he runs his hand up his bulge before grasping it.

The sponge bites his lip before he jumps on the bed, landing on his feet, he pushes her down with his finger, "You can pay me back later." he winks before he leans down, with his teeth, he unbuttons her pants, nipping at her navel, causing her to moan, when had this sad conversation turned into an intimate moment with him? Hah! And why was he good? Well, he did work at a strip joint, but as he had said, he didn't play these games with any, but with her apparently.

Sandy gasped as he found her lips, after removing her pants and panties, Sandy let out a moan as he got to work, she pulled at the back of his head, moving her hips in his direction, "Hn, Spongebob." she moaned, "Hah, this is…" she bit her bottom lip, tugging at the back of his head.

Spongebob climbed up to her, pinning her hands on each side of her head, he wiped his mouth clean after sucking his fingers, he grinned, leaning down to kiss her, she let out another gasp as he pressed himself against her.

She'd found it quite hard to move her arms when he had he pinned, he'd even went as far as to tie her wrists to the headboard, "H, Hn, what-?" she panted, she looked up at his determined face, watching his hands that went down to his last bit of clothing.

Her eyes froze on his manhood, it wasn't even that big either, but his face read something else, he still held it, "What size would you prefer?" he asked, he shook his head, looking down at himself, "Well, I know this size isn't the right one, you like things rough, right?" he asked, but she didn't answer she just watched him nod, he had an idea.

When he took in some of the water around him and then let out a grunt, she jumped when it had suddenly grown in size, she shivered at the thought of having _that_ put in her, my, he was talented, and, they hadn't even started yet, she looked up at her tied limbs, she was useless, she couldn't do anything, and that was how he like it, he liked to be in charge, apparently.

Sandy watched as he walked over to a dresser, where a mini fridge sat at it's side. The clinking sound of glass caught her attention, what was he doing? When he turned around, he held up a small carton of vanilla ice cream, his favorite flavor, and whipped cream, in one hand while he held a bottle of chocolate syrup and strawberries in the other.

Sandy watched as he applied the sweets on her body, placing the cold ice cream on her most sensitive parts, leaving it there to melt before adding chocolate and whipped cream, "You're gonna- hn, getta sugar rush." she said as she panted, that cold ice cream really got to her, he squirted some of the cream in his mouth before he tossed it behind him, he climbed over her before he smothered his lips into hers, forcing her to taste the whipped cream.

Sandy let out a moan as he started to place slow kisses down her body, her feet digging into the bed as the ice cream melted over her skin, "Ha, it's cold." she moaned, "Hnn, don't, mm, worry, it'll start heating up real soon." he said as he bent down to one of her breasts, covered in ice cream, and chocolate.

He'd flicked the cold frozen scoop off her breasts, it'd take too long to melt it, he didn't want to risk having a brain freeze while he was trying to please her, it'd only make things awkward. Sandy threw her head back as he made his way down after clearing the mess he'd left up stairs, and now was going to clean downstairs, ice cream had started to melt all down her, making her fur a sticky, sweet mess, her lips were freezing, but it didn't stop him.

Sandy let out a surprised moan as he started to lick her, his tongue felt like it was on fire, she tugged at her restraints, ho, did he have to tie her? The way he looked at her, those eyes flashed with lust, and all she could do was move her hips in his direction.

"Sp, sponge- hnn, I, please, I need it, hnn ha." she moaned, she panted at he had stopped, he now leaned over her, he was grinding himself against her, teasing, ha he was such a damn tease, maybe she shouldn't have came out, maybe she shouldn't have called out to him, oh, but, man, was this great, it was torturous, just being under him.

Sandy let out a yelp, biting her teeth as he suddenly pushed in without warning, his eyes still stared at her, unaffected, he'd done this before, clearly, way too many times, he knew what he was doing, being a talented fucking stripper, he'd have his moments where he would pick out one, or, two hungry women, and take them in the back and give it to them like they've never been given it to.

The sound of his skin hitting her cheeks were music to her ears, he now had her on her knees, her face in the sheets, his hands wrapped around her hips as he thrusted in her, her body was going numb, and so was his, he leaned over her shoulder, biting her ear, "I think, that, we're hnn." he closed his eyes as he hugged her against him.

He pulled out of her just in time as he came all over her back, he panted, but he wasn't done, he reached over to the lamp stand and shook the bottle of chocolate syrup, he then squirted the chocolate sauce down her crack and pussy, last one for the road.

Sandy let out a quiet moan as he started to go down on her, licking, sucking, and slurping the chocolate and her other fluids, Sandy let out a chirp as she released in his mouth, cleaning up the rest of her and the chocolate, he let her go, he panted as he leaned over and unleashed her. Sandy rolled on her back, she could still feel him down there when he wasn't.

She breathed into his chest, twitching with each throb, she looked up at his face, he too was breathless, his arms laid out over the bed. Sandy sat up, "That was, just, wow." she shook her head, Spongebob scoffed, turning to her, he rubbed the back of her head, "You were great." he smiled at her, causing her to blush, "yer tha expert."

"Expert? Well, I wouldn't say that." he shrugged, sandy sighed, "I just don't know how I'm gonna pay ya back, I mean, hah-" "don't worry bout it, this one's on the house, and- what are you?" he cocked his eyebrow as she held the chocolate syrup in her hand, shaking it before she jumped down between his legs.

Spongebob jumped at the sudden coldness of the syrup, "what are you-" he looked down at her she held his joystick, covered in the chocolate, he scoffed, "are you gonna clean that off?" he asked, sandy smiled as she leaned down and kissed the tip, "Chocolate makes everything taste better." she said, causing his face to turn red, but he nodded and signaled for her to get on with the job.

 **The End… so, um yeah, guys this took some time to write, because I was too lazy to finish it and, well, here it is man, thanks for reading this dirty thing...**


End file.
